Spring time in the Shire
by Highland-Spring
Summary: Just some experimental fluff that I decided to write. Just my thoughts about Springtime and Pippin and Merry's childhood(s).


* This is just some experimental fluff that I decided to write. I don't know about you, but when it gets to mid-January, my mind starts to wander and think a lot about spring. I wanted to capture my thoughts about spring here and what it is like to me. This story is not complete yet, so look out for updates. I just really felt like progressing on the relationship between Pippin and Merry in their younger, happier days and I hope it comes out well through my writing. Hope you like it so far. ~Highland-Spring.  
  
Surprises and sunsets.  
  
The soft blades of grass mingled with the fresh spring air and newly fallen dew. It was only early-couldn't be much after seven. The sun was already high in the sky, the thin clouds wispy and light. A bright blue sky covered the whole of the Shire like an orb of new life, and the slight breeze rustled the tooth-leafed trees that bordered the clear running river. It was a beautiful day.  
  
"Come on now, son-it's time to wake up." Saradoc prodded Merry's arm.  
  
"Don't want to." Merry protested, turning over and pulling the covers up over his head.  
  
"Look outside-it's a wonderful day. Don't let it go to waste." Saradoc said.  
  
He left shortly after and Merry sat up. His father was right. It really was nice outside. Merry stretched a little and then swung his legs to the floor. He stood up and went to the window. Slowly he unlatched it and it creaked open. He was greeted with the fresh smell of a new spring day. The birds were singing, the river trickled softly by and everything seemed right with the world.  
  
*  
  
"Come on now, don't be silly. It doesn't hurt. Water doesn't hurt you!" Pimpernel sympathised.  
  
Pippin shook his head and darted away from her. He did not want a bath. He wanted to go outside and play. He wanted to see Merry liked his mother had promised he could. Not have his older sister bath him and keep him inside all day. It was too nice to stay inside.  
  
"I'm going out to play today! I'll have a bath at bedtime." He replied.  
  
With that he ran from her and to the kitchen where he darted behind his father and tugged at Paladin's sleeve.  
  
"Da! I want to see Merry. I want to go an' play. You said I could-remember, last night when you tucked me in you said I could."  
  
Paladin nodded and leaned down to pick up his son into his arms.  
  
"Of course you can. Get yourself into some clean clothes and I'll take you. Your mother and I will have to leave you there for a while today. It won't be until teatime at least that we shall come and collect you. You don't mind though, do you?"  
  
Pippin shook his head from side to side rather excitedly and then grinned at his father.  
  
"Nope!" He replied.  
  
*  
  
Merry wandered along the path looking at the trees that lined the borders of Buckland. He followed the riverside and found shade underneath the meandering willows that lined the bank. He'd have to bring Pippin here later. Pippin loved to go to the stream. He loved to go in and wade in the fresh clear water and to watch the tiny minnows dart in and out of the weeds. Merry loved the fact Pippin wasn't like other Hobbit-children. There was something about him. Granted he was only seven and still very much a child, Pippin seemed so different from the others that at one point it had begun to trouble Merry. Pippin got angry when other Hobbits climbed the trees and hung on the branches. Pippin would say it would hurt the trees and that it wasn't fair. When Hobbit-lads picked wild flowers for their mums, Pippin would fold his arms and pout and say how wrong it was just to take things-especially things that weren't theirs to take. Now it wasn't the way Pippin had been taught. It was where his principles laid. And for a seven-year-old, they were far, far beyond his years.  
  
"Meriadoc!" Merry sat upright.  
  
Pippin must've arrived. He looked over and saw his mother standing in at the gateway. Merry scrambled to his feet and jogged over to the gate to meet here.  
  
"Has Pip arrived yet?" He asked.  
  
Esmeralda nodded and led him inside.  
  
"He's got something for you," She mentioned as they walked through to the communal room.  
  
Pippin's little face peeked out from behind the long velvet curtain. Merry pretended not to see him. Merry folded his arms and frowned.  
  
"Where's my Pip?" He asked, shaking his head and tutting.  
  
"HERE!" Pippin squeaked as he bounded out from behind the curtain.  
  
"O-Pippin, you scared me half-to-death! Hiding like that!" Merry replied catching his cousin before he fell over.  
  
Pippin smiled up at Merry and flung his arms around his older cousin's waist.  
  
"'Missed you, Merry." Pippin murmured.  
  
Merry smiled and softly kissed the top of Pippin's head.  
  
"Missed you too. Now come on lets get your room sorted out."  
  
Pippin looked up to Merry and frowned.  
  
"My room? Ma and Da are coming at teatime. And I'm not having a nap! Merry, there's too much to do here-" Pippin started.  
  
Paladin walked over to his son and smiled. He knelt down in front of him and grinned.  
  
"I know I said we'd collect you at dinner time, but I didn't say what day, did I?" His father said.  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"No, but I thought-"  
  
Paladin nodded.  
  
"I know what you thought, but you're a big seven-year old now. We thought you might like to stay over Merry's for a while. You don't have to but-"  
  
Pippin raised his hands triumphantly in the air and nodded.  
  
"Yes I do! I get to stay here with Merry! Yay!" Pippin screamed.  
  
He ran and wrapped his arms round Merry again even tighter than before and then looked over to his parents.  
  
"What are you going to do without me?" He asked innocently.  
  
Eglantine came forward and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You shall have to see." She said kissing him affectionately on the nose.  
  
Pippin screwed his face up and frowned. He wiped his nose with a balled up fist and then let got of Merry completely. Unknown to the little Took, this was all part of his Birthday present. With Pippin out of the way, things could be done without him accidentally ruining the surprise. His eighth Birthday was going to be one of the best.  
  
*  
  
After his parents had gone, Merry took Pippin by the hand and led him across the field.  
  
"But I've got something for you," Pippin protested.  
  
To any on-looking Hobbit it must've looked strange. Merry was dragging Pippin along by his right hand and the smaller boy was trying ever so hard to use his other hand to pull something out of his pocket. He was slowing Merry down, so Merry slowed too and smiled down at Pippin.  
  
"Keep it for a moment, I've got something to show you, too." Merry said.  
  
He led Pippin down along the line of the stream and continued on until they got to the weeping Willows. Pippin looked up at the spindles raining down and smiled as one brished against his face.  
  
"This tree has long hair!" He remarked.  
  
Merry smiled and sat down.  
  
"It's not hair, Pip! It's the tree's branches. That's why they're called weeping willows. Because the branches weep over. Not like crying but leaning." Merry explained.  
  
Pippin sat down next to Merry and sighed. The water ran slowly by, and the sun's lowering light sparked millions of orange-like flecks across the water. The breeze had lowered, the later afternoon was still and warm. Pippin couldn't sit still for very long, so he stood up and went to the bank. Just below him small minnows skitted in and out of the weed. Merry had lay back against the soft grass and closed his eyes, but smiled to himself as he heard Pippin giggling away at the small fish in the water. Soon bored of that, Pippin scrambled back and nestled beside Merry.  
  
"Its my Birthday next week." Pippin said hazily.  
  
Merry nodded, but kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Mm, I know." He replied.  
  
"I'm going to be eight whole years old." Pippin told him.  
  
Merry nodded again.  
  
"I know you are. You're going to be bigger and older and they'll be food and all the sweet things you're not supposed to have. Only at special occasions." Merry replied.  
  
Merry felt Pippin's head resting on his shoulder, so Merry leaned his head over and rested it upon Pippin's.  
  
"A week is a long time." Pippin said softly.  
  
Merry half-nodded.  
  
"It'll go quickly. Don't worry." He replied hazily.  
  
Pippin shifted a little and nuzzled up against Merry's side.  
  
"Good. But I want this week to last. With you." Pippin said, his voice softening even more.  
  
Merry bought his hand round and stroked his cousin's hair.  
  
"It'll last Pip, don't worry." Merry replied slowly opening his eyes and looking up through the spindles of branches up to the orange-yellow sky.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Merry heard Pippin give out a soft sigh. His cousin was falling asleep. 


End file.
